One Wish
by chezE122091
Summary: This is just a songfic. Lily loves a mystery guy, and James wants to know who he is. I suck ast summaries. Rated K just incase.


A/N: This is a /Lily songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the song. The song is "One Wish" by Ray J.

James sighed in anguish as he watched Lily Evans walk into the Common Room. She just doesn't know how important she is to him. _Lily Evans, the only woman I will ever love._ James thought to himself. _I don't know what went wrong! I changed just for her, and she still doesn't give me a second glance. I need her, why can't she understand that! I was her friend for a time, and then, she just started to ignore me._ James sighed again in heat-wrenching anguish, and went back to his homework.

**Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you...**

Lily heard James sigh. She turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. Her heart gave out to him. How she wished she could just hug, and tell him to be happy. _Why can't I just tell him I love him?_ Lily thought. _I can see he changed, but what if he doesn't want me? What if I will just be a fling? What if I will fall head over heals in love? Is that so bad, to be in love?_ A touch of torment passed her eyes, and she felt her eyes water. "I'm going to the Heads' dorm," Lily told her friends in a softly shaky voice. Only someone who knew Lily very well could tell she was troubled. Only James knew. He wordlessly left. Sirius and Remus didn't look surprised to see him leave.

**As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was **

**something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school**

**and that's your favorite excuse**

Lily ran to the Heads' dorm, and said the password, "Dynamic Duo" (courtesy of Professor Dumbledore, and muggle television) to the graceful lady sitting at the picture. It swung open, and Lily raced inside. She ran up the stairs, and didn't bother to close her bedroom door. She collapsed against the side of the bed, crying. She didn't hear the footsteps until they were right next to her. She looked up with her tear-streaked face. There stood James Potter, the love of her life (though she won't openly admit it), the reason for her sobs of anguish. James kneeled down, and wiped Lily's tears off her cheeks. Lily's shivered from James' touch. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"You wouldn't understand," Lily answered moodily, shrinking away from his touch.

"Like hell I wouldn't understand," James snapped back. "I know what it's like to feel horrible, and not able to tell anyone how you felt."

"You could have told me," Lily answered worriedly.

"No I couldn't!" James snarled. "It's about you! Dammit Lily, I'm in love with you!" Lily's head jerked up in surprise. "Why couldn't you see that!" James got up, and started to walk to the door. She stared after him for a few seconds, in shock and wonder.

"James," Lily hurriedly called after him. James didn't stop, but stalked out of the room, and locked the door to his dorm room.

**Growin' up I was a fool**

**and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list**

_Only two hours, and I need to see her so much, it hurts!_ James thought dejectedly. _I don't love her,_ he thought, _It's more than love, I **need **her._ James sat up in his bed and he remembered a question from a Daily Prophet survey. _If a genie could grant you three wishes, what would they be?_

**First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**

_That's exactly what I want, _James thought,_ I want Lily to love me._

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

James made his way out of his dorm, and to the common room. Sitting on the couch was

Lily, reading a Transfiguration book, for the help. As soon as she heard him come in, she sat up. Worry and hurt was written all over her face. James felt his heart wrench from knowing he caused this much emotion to her. **  
**

**If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
**

"Lily," James began,

"No James," Lily interrupted. "Let me talk." She walked over to him, grasped his hand, and led him to sit next to her on the couch. "There's something I need to tell you."

**Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list**

"James, my heart already belongs to someone, since the Christmas of sixth year."

**First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**

James felt his heart break, crushed. The love of his life already loved someone else. He felt his eyes start to water, tears threatening to break out. "Can you at least tell me what he is like, what you like so I may try to win you over. Lily, I can't live without you!" Lily smiled inwardly.

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish**

"Well, first, the guy I love is not a muggle. He goes to Hogwarts, like me." Lily started. "This guy is in seventh year, and a Grffindor. He is also tall." _Probably Remus, _James thought. _The studious one._ (A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who.)

**I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown,**

**Girl I just want you to know**

"This guy also is great at Transfiguration, and is on the Quidditch team." _Sirius, _James

thought, _I'm going to kill him!_ Lily cleared her throat. "This guy can also make me laugh. He has messy, black hair, and dark eyes. Some people can mistake them for black," _Sirius,_ "but they really are a warm chocolate brown." _Sirius has blue eyes! Is it me?_ James thought hopefully.

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

"This guy also have cute glasses covering his warm eyes, and is Head Boy with me." Lily stopped, and smiled shyly at James. James brought his hand to Lily's cheek, and asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Would you let anyone but the guy you love kiss you."

"No." Lily smiled.

"Then I'd best try my luck." They were unconsciously moving closer to each other.

"I guess you should." James' lips only just brushed against Lily's but the kiss gave off an energy like no other kiss, one of true love.


End file.
